


Viajeros en el Tiempo

by MoonySmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Magic, POV Remus Lupin, Time Travel, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Remus y Sirius planean un simple viaje en el tiempo pero todo se complica cuando en vez de viajar a dos años en su futuro, terminan apareciendo en Londres en el año 2015, donde se cruzaron en el camino del un Detective Consultor y su novio. ¿Cómo lograrán llegar a su propia época antes de la siguiente luna llena? ¿Y quién habrá sido el verdadero responsable de lo sucedido?





	1. Capítulo 1

El inicio de un fin de semana en Hogwarts, rara vez podría llamarse un descanso, especialmente si se trataba del cuarto de chicos del séptimo año de Gryffindor. Ahí estaban esa tarde de viernes, Remus Lupin y su -ahora- novio, Sirius Black.

Gracias a la agotadora semana que habían tenido, entre clases, algunos trabajos y varios ensayos que debieron entregar y agregando además que sólo faltaban unos días para la luna llena, Remus sólo les había pedido una tarde de descanso de sus travesuras.

— Pero Moony, debes verlo —insistía el moreno por tercera vez desde que había vuelto a la habitación, sentado a los pies de la cama de su novio.

— No —Remus se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en su cama y su voz era apaciguada por la almohada—. Ve a probarlo con James, de seguro estará más que encantado.

— Nah —exclamó Sirius—. Hoy en día ya no podemos estar ni cinco minutos juntos sin que comience a hablar de Evans.

— Lleva así por años —suspiró el castaño.

— Pero desde que están juntos ha empeorado.

— No lo culpo —ahogó un pequeño bostezo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te gusta Evans? —Sorpresivamente para Remus, Sirius de verdad había sonado preocupado.

Remus se levantó y se sentó para mirarlo a los ojos.

— No seas tonto —le dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas comenzar a arder—. Es sólo que… Bueno, entiendo lo que es sentir _algo_ por alguien y que, después de mucho tiempo, finalmente pueda estar con esa persona.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Murmuró Sirius, realmente aliviado. Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y Sirius tomó la mano de Remus, acariciando el dorso con delicadeza— Ayúdame a probar esto.

— Sirius —advirtió el licántropo.

— Vamos, será divertido.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionará?

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no? —Black arqueó una ceja y Remus sólo pudo suspirar— De verdad, será divertido.

— ¿Viajar en el tiempo? —Volvió a suspirar. Era realmente imposible lograr persuadir a Sirius Black de una idea una vez que se metía dentro de esa cabeza suya.

— Podremos vernos y averiguar cómo estaremos en unos años más. Seguramente seguiré igual de guapo —dijo Sirius y Lupin apenas pudo evitar reír—. ¿Qué?

— Nada —se acomodó mejor a un lado de su novio, aún tomados de la mano—. ¿Y cómo funciona?

Remus no quiso recordarle que si tan sólo hubiese prestado atención a las clases de Historia, sabría que no hay forma en la que ellos pudiesen viajar en el tiempo dentro del castillo.

— Aquí están las instrucciones —Sirius le ofreció un viejo y arrugado pergamino.

Remus pasó algunos minutos en silencio, leyendo las instrucciones con mucha atención, mientras un impaciente Sirius Black lo observaba y jugaba con dicho artefacto entre sus manos.

—No parece tan complicado —murmuró Remus entre dientes frunciendo el ceño. Eso de verdad parecía que fuera a funcionar, por más ridículo que hasta a él mismo le sonaba—. Hay que asegurarse de marcar bien las fechas, Sirius.

— No problem.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Remus se sintiera realmente seguro de lo que harían. Black seguía tan impaciente como en un comienzo, o quizás ahora aun más. Lupin creyó que hasta podría provocar una rabieta por parte del otro joven si se negaba a seguir con eso.

— ¿Listo? —Preguntó Remus, intentando ocultar su propia emoción— Se supone que deben ser dos años.

— Sí, _Remus_.

Con una mano, ambos tomaron el pequeño objeto firmemente y con la otra, entrelazaron sus dedos juntos. Sirius le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y activó el aparato con sus temblorosas manos.

Entonces, lo siguiente que Remus Lupin pudo recordar, fueron parpadeantes luces por doquier, brillantes manchas rodeándolos a tal punto que Remus creyó que si lograban salir de eso, las luces lo cegarían por completo. Su estómago estaba hecho un revoltijo al sentir que daba vueltas y vueltas. Pensó que terminado esto, podría correr hasta el recipiente más cercano y vomitar dentro de él.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió que todo había detenido y al hacerlo se encontró con la preocupada mirada de su novio observándolo fijamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Sirius, no había soltado su mano en ningún momento, pero continuaba sosteniendo el artefacto con la otra. Remus no recordaba haberlo soltado.

— Sí, sólo un poco… mareado.

— En las advertencias decía que podía suceder —Sirius guardó el pequeño aparato en el bolsillo de su túnica y posó la mano en el hombro de Remus.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Le preguntó y para evitar tambalearse, Remus tuvo que aferrarse al brazo de Sirius.

No se atrevió a mirar alrededor por lo que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos con mayor fuerza esta vez.

— Parece ser… Londres —murmuró Sirius—. Aquí cerca hay una banca, ¿prefieres sentarte?

— Sí —respondió Remus sin titubear. Entreabrió los ojos y fue guiado por Black—. Parece una versión futurística de Londres.

— Eso estaba pensando —Sirius frunció el ceño.

Cuando Remus se sintió un poco mejor, se acomodó en el asiento y miró asombrado la escena.

— Sirius…  —comenzó a hablar, sintiendo un malestar en el pecho— ¿podrías sacar ese objeto un momento?

— S-sí, claro —sus manos temblaban pero obedeció como pudo, ofreciéndoselo—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Esto no parece haber funcionado como debía.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— PORQUE NADA DE ESTO PARECE DOS AÑOS EN EL FUTURO —exclamó—. Dudo que esto sea mil nueve ochenta.

— Lo sé —confesó Sirius entre dientes.

— Todo parece estar en orden. No lo entiendo.

Estuvieron tratando de averiguar cuál había sido el problema por un momento, pero entre más lo observaban y leían las instrucciones, menos entendían cuál pudo haber sido la falla que los había llevado ahí.

Decidieron ir a caminar y poder averiguar en qué época se encontraban, pero la gente con la que se topaban parecía realmente ocupada y agitada. Habían recibido varias miradas, pero ninguna parecía ser de burla o algo por el estilo (como había creído Remus en un principio, dado que continuaban usando su uniforme escolar).

— Deprisa, John —gritó una voz grave pasando rápidamente entremedio, ignorándolos.

Remus y Sirius se giraron a un lado para ver a un hombre delgado, alto y de tez pálida caminar entre ellos. Cuando se volvieron de frente, un hombre más bajo había chocado con ellos, haciendo que Remus estuviera a punto de caer, si no fuera por Sirius que había logrado atraparlo, el hombre lobo hubiese acabado en el suelo. El hombre, entre disculpas y disculpas, había comenzado a seguir los pasos del anterior.

— Lindo disfraz —mencionó antes de alejarse un poco más.

— ¡Espere! —Gritó suavemente Lupin— Por favor, una consulta.

— Claro —sonrió el desconocido y caminó de vuelta a ellos.

— ¡John! —Gritó el hombre más alto nuevamente, con un tono de molestia.

— ¡Será un momento, Sherlock! —Le respondió y se volteó para mirarlos fijamente— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sé que sonará extraño y ridículo pero… ¿podría decirnos en qué año estamos? —Remus alzó las cejas y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, esperando a que el hombre no creyera que se habían vuelto locos.

—Dos mil quince —murmuró extrañado.

— ¡Por Merlín! —Remus se llevó la mano a la boca y miró asustado a Sirius.

— _Raros_ —ninguno de los tres había notado cuando el otro hombre, _Sherlock_ , se había acercado a ellos.

— Cállate —dijo el más bajo, golpeándolo en el brazo—. ¿Están bien? ¿Van perdidos a una fiesta o una de _esas_ actividades?

— N-no, ¿por qué? —Preguntó Sirius bruscamente.

— Por los disfraces de Harry Potter y eso —respondió señalándolos con un dedo pero con una sonrisa pegada en los labios.

— ¿Harry Potter? —Preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

— Sí, con las túnicas y las corbatas —el hombre lucía emocionado.

— Oh, claro, Harry Potter —interrumpió Remus luego de reponerse, haciéndole una seña a su novio para que le siguiera el juego.

— Vamos, John —Sherlock había vuelto a caminar y se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia.

— Sí —respondió John suavemente y les dio una rápida mirada—. Ustedes sí se empeñaron en sus trajes, chicos. Suerte en su evento. Adiós.

— No —lo detuvo Lupin nervioso—. Sí estamos perdidos… pero no de un evento exactamente.

— ¿Adónde deben ir? —Preguntó John tranquilamente, ignorando la impaciencia de su compañero.

— Treinta y siete años atrás —suspiró Sirius para sí.

— ¿Qué? —John debió escucharle— ¿V-viajeros del tiempo?

— Algo así — confesó Remus.

— Sh-Sherlock —llamó el hombre, aún mirándolos seriamente.

— John, honestamente, ¿por qué no les das un par de monedas y nos largamos de aquí? —Dijo, dándole a los jóvenes estudiantes una mirada despectiva.

— Un momento —John les sonrió y dio un par de zancadas hasta el otro. Estaba susurrando, pero dada las habilidades naturales de Lupin, poder escucharles no era una dificultad—. Han viajado en el tiempo.

— John —resopló Sherlock, rodando los ojos—, son unos drogadictos.

— _Tú_ eres un drogadicto —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándolo con el dedo con clara amargura en su voz—. Esto puede ser lo que hemos estado esperando.

— John, nosotros resolvemos casos, no...

— Esto puede ser un caso, Sherlock…

— ¿Por qué estás tan confiado? Podrían ser unos delincuentes juveniles.

— Y sabes mucho de eso, ¿no?

— Sí, y a ellos no los había visto nunca.

— Sherlock, por favor —suplicó John.

— ¿Qué ves en ellos que pueda ser especial? —El hombre alto le dio una fría mirada a los jóvenes y Remus sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, bajando rápidamente la mirada hasta sus pies.

— ¿Puedes escucharlos? —Preguntó Sirius— ¿Qué dicen?

— Sí, espera un momento.

—… además, no saben sobre Harry Potter —rio John intentando convencerlo.

— Yo no sabía qué era eso antes de conocerte —dijo con naturalidad el más joven.

— Sí, pero tú… Vamos, Sherlock, al menos podemos intentar ayudarles. Por favor —Sherlock negó con la cabeza pero entonces John agregó—: por mí.

— Juegas sucio —el más alto rodó los ojos y metió las manos en los bolsillos del largo abrigo que llevaba encima y se mordió el labio—. Sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera, John.

— Son pareja —le comunicó Remus, sintiéndose un poco aliviado—. Creo que nos ayudarán.

— ¿ _Pareja_? —Preguntó Sirius extrañado— ¿Eso es humano? Creí que era una de esas cosas que los muggles tanto querían tener: un robot.

— Sirius —le sonrió Remus negando suavemente con la cabeza. Las bromas de Black siempre lo tranquilizaban—. Ahí vienen.

— De acuerdo —comenzó el mayor a hablar—, ¿tienen hambre?

— No —respondieron los dos al unísono.

— De acuerdo. Bien, yo soy John Watson y este _pedazo_ de encanto— señaló al hombre a su lado—, es Sherlock Holmes.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Remus sorprendido, haciendo que todas las miradas presentes se fijaran en él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sirius.

— Eh, nada. Lo siento —respondió negando con la cabeza y en un susurro hacia Sirius, agregó—: Te cuento luego.

Sirius apenas asintió.

— ¿Y ustedes son? —Les preguntó John.

— Oh, claro. Yo soy Remus Lupin y él es Sirius Black.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó John Watson y ante las miradas de extrañeza, respondió—: No es nada, lo siento.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Sherlock, sin siquiera mirarlos de vuelta.

— Sí —John se dirigió a los jóvenes—. Iremos a nuestro departamento y nos contarán todo lo sucedido, ¿está bien?

Sin mucho más que decir, los cuatro caminaron hasta una calle mucho más habitada y se subieron a un taxi. Durante el trayecto, John era el que parecía más emocionado entre ellos, hablando sin parar y mostrándoles a ambos chicos todas las calles y cuanta historia había en ellas. Remus estaba realmente encantado de escucharle, a diferencia de Sirius. Cada vez que Lupin lo miraba, estaba mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Por el otro lado, estaba Sherlock Holmes, en una posición no muy distinta a la de Sirius, lo que hizo que Remus llegara a la conclusión de que había cierta similitud entre ambos morenos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sherlock fue el primero en dejar el auto sin mirar atrás, dando un par de zancadas hasta una puerta donde se leía claramente "221B". Remus y Sirius se bajaron pero se quedaron de pie en la acera esperando a que John terminara de pagarle al taxista.

— Vamos, entren —les sonrió y señaló la entrada.

Ya dentro, fueron guiados hasta el siguiente piso, donde Sherlock estaba sentado en un sofá sin su abrigo ni su bufanda, utilizando un aparato extraño, sobre la mesa de café.

— Lestrade vendrá en algún momento —le informó a John mientras presionaba lo que a Remus le parecieron ser teclas, sobre el aparato.

— Bien. ¿Podrías venir un momento? —Preguntó John y Remus y Sirius vieron cómo Sherlock rodaba los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la habitación de al lado, John se giró hacia ellos— Tomen asiento.

— ¿Estás seguro que nos pueden ayudar? —Susurró Sirius una vez que John y Sherlock habían desaparecido y ellos se habían sentado en el amplio sofá, no podía quitar la mirada del objeto en la mesita.

— No lo sé, Padfoot, pero el doctor parece querer hacerlo.

— ¿Debemos confiar? —Preguntó Sirius, ahora observando con mayor atención todo a su alrededor.

— No creo tener una mejor opción ahora —le respondió tranquilamente, mirando sus propias manos sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Té, café o algo? —Les preguntó John, cuando volvieron a la sala.

— No, gracias —respondió Remus amablemente.

— ¿Están muy nerviosos? —Preguntó esta vez y él y Sherlock tomaron asiento en unos sillones frente a la chimenea.

— Sí —confesó Remus sin titubear, tomando sutilmente la mano de su novio.

— Tranquilos, de verdad queremos ayudarles —dijo el mayor y el otro resopló—. _Quiero_ ayudarles —se corrigió inmediatamente.

— Gracias —dijeron ambos, dándose una fugaz mirada entre ellos.

John asintió con la cabeza.

— Cuéntennos.

Aún con la voz temblorosa, Remus les contó todo lo que había sucedido, sin siquiera omitir un detalle. Podía ver el brillo y la emoción en los ojos de John, mientras que Sherlock sólo se dedicaba a mirarlos con el ceño fruncido y con sus dedos unidos debajo de su mentón. Claramente desconfiando de lo Remus les acababa de contar.

John estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Sherlock cuando había sido interrumpido.

— ¿Sherlock? —Preguntó una voz femenina desde el primer piso— ¿John? Greg acaba de llegar.

— ¿Greg, quién? —Preguntó Sherlock molesto, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta para abrirla.

— Greg yo, genio —un hombre apareció por ella, entrando deprisa y pasando a un lado de Sherlock despistadamente—. ¿Viste el caso que te envié?

— Sí. Aburrido —respondió Holmes volviendo a su asiento.

— ¿Aburrido? —Exclamó el recién llegado y se detuvo al notar la presencia de ambos jóvenes— Están ocupados, lo siento.

— Eh, sí. Estos son Remus y Sirius —se levantó John para presentarlos—. Los ayudamos con _algo_.

— Detective Inspector Lestrade —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, estrechándoles las manos amigablemente para luego voltearse hacia Sherlock. Remus pensó por un momento que el nombre se le había hecho familiar, pero prefirió sacudir ese pensamiento fuera de su cabeza por ahora—. No era aburrido —se quejó Lestrade, alzando un poco más su voz—. No fue su hermana, ella estaba… —Repentinamente el Inspector se quedó en silencio, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a los dos adolescentes y dio un pequeño suspiro— ¿Volverás a verlo al menos?

— No. Ya puedes irte —dijo Sherlock con frialdad, pero rápidamente fingió una amistosa sonrisa.

Remus vio cómo Lestrade lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y pareció como si estuviese a punto de responderle algo cuando John lo interrumpió.

— Estamos en medio de algo ahora, Greg —dijo John con suavidad, apoyando la mano sobre la espalda de Lestrade para guiarle hasta la puerta.

— Bien —gruñó el otro hombre, que rápidamente agitó su mano en despedida hacia los jóvenes y luego murmuró hacia John—: Haz que revise el caso, por favor.

— Lo haré, descuida.

Lestrade les ofreció una última sonrisa más antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró por completo una vez más y Watson volvió hasta su asiento, mirando fijamente a su pareja.

Sherlock lanzó un dramático suspiro, que Remus sólo podría comparar con el festival de dramáticos suspiros que Sirius le ofrecía a él y a sus amigos cada vez que estaba aburrido y quería aliviar su estado con alguna travesura hacia los Slytherins.

— ¿Me prestarían su aparato? —Preguntó Sherlock, fingiendo otra sonrisa y dejando su brazo colgar en el reposabrazos de su sillón, mirando fijamente a John, como si esperara alguna aprobación por parte del doctor.

— Eh, sí —Sirius fue el que se levantó y caminó hasta él rápidamente para entregárselo en sus propias manos—. Se supone que todo está en orden, no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí.

— Sólo debían ser dos años —agregó el licántropo, que también se había puesto de pie y había caminado hasta ellos para ofrecerle además el pergamino con las instrucciones que no había podido evitar llevar consigo.

Remus y Sirius volvieron a sus asientos y esperaron en silencio hasta que Sherlock volvió a hablar después de unos minutos.

— Tienen razón —dijo finalmente mirando a John, luego de analizar todo el aparato y leer varias veces las instrucciones.

— Tal vez podrías desarmarlo y…   Intentó decir John, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por los demás.

— ¡No! —Gritaron al unísono.

— Al desarmarlo perdería toda su… _magia_ interna —Sherlock murmuró entre dientes.

— Entonces admites que se trata de magia —John Watson sostenía una amplia sonrisa y había cruzado sus brazos sobre el pecho, luciendo bastante orgulloso.

— Mientras no tenga mejores pruebas científicas, seguiré con tu juego, John.

— Como digas —resopló el otro.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio cuando Sherlock había vuelto a revisar el objeto, esta vez usando una pequeña lupa.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Se dirigió el joven Black hacia John mientras tanto, él asintió de inmediato— ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

— Oh —John se puso de pie y fue hasta una estantería—. Es el nombre del protagonista de unas novelas infantiles muy famosas en Inglaterra.

— ¿De qué tratan?

— Bueno, sobre… un mago —les ofreció a cada uno un libro diferente, mientras dejaba en la mesa de café otros cuantos.

— ¿Un mago famoso en el mundo de muggles? —Le preguntó Sirius a su novio.

— _Muggles_ —repitió Watson canturreando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Esto tiene que ser un error —masculló Lupin y le mostró un libro abierto, señalando con el dedo.

— ¿Dumbledore? —musitó Sirius, leyendo seriamente.

— Oh, en ese sale tu nombre —dijo John y decidió sentarse entremedio de ellos para guiarles a través del libro.

— No puede ser —exclamó Sirius.

— Déjame ver —Remus le pidió el libro y leyó completamente abrumado.

— Y tu nombre sale en este —John le ofreció otro libro a Sirius —. Muchas veces.

— ¿Qué? —Ojeó rápidamente el libro y se horrorizó al ver que John estaba en lo cierto.

— También tú —le dijo ahora a Remus.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó temeroso. ¿Cuántas cosas pudieron suceder en treinta y siete años?

— Esto es Harry Potter —respondió John encogiendo un hombro.

— No te estaba preguntando —intervino Sherlock en una burla.

— Pero no puede ser —dijo Remus ignorando el comentario de Sherlock.

— ¿Crees que sea sobre nosotros? —Le preguntó Sirius.

— Lo viste, menciona a Dumbledore, McGonagall y hasta a Hagrid.

— ¿Y quién escribió todo esto? —Sirius cerró bruscamente el libro para leer la portada, pero al no reconocerlo se lo mostró a Remus— ¿Sabes quién es?

— No, nunca lo había visto antes —respondió rápidamente— Esto es confuso —Remus se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento y tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieren un té? —Preguntó John y Remus fue el primero en aceptar.

— _James_ —soltó Sirius luego de un rato en silencio y se tapó prontamente la boca con la mano—. Es el hijo de James.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Remus se acercó a él en el vacío que John había dejado entre ellos.

— Harry. Es el hijo de James y Lily y —lo miró con tristeza—… están muertos.

— Sirius —advirtió Remus—. No necesariamente quiere decir que esto pasará, deben ser personajes ficticios.

El joven Black no dijo nada y siguió ojeando uno de los libros mientras esperaban por el té. Remus había vuelto a inclinarse sobre el respaldo del sofá y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, no quería creer en nada por ahora.

Un té le haría muy bien.

— Tomen —John les ofreció a ambos una taza.

Ambos recibieron el brebaje y bebieron a gustos, mientras el doctor volvía a su asiento, ofreciéndole también una taza a Sherlock, quien había estado todo este tiempo con los ojos fijos en un aparato entre sus manos.

— Háblanos más de esto —le pidió Sirius.

— No sé qué más puedo decir, Sirius —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. La verdad no sé si son reales.

— Sirius, de verdad, sólo pueden ser coincidencias.

— ¿Coincidencias, dices? —Sirius se dirigió a su novio con furia en los ojos. Le ofreció el libro que había estado viendo desde hace un rato—. ¿Que esta persona señale tu licantropía es una coincidencia, Remus? ¿Que diga que puedo transformarme en un perro, te parece coincidencia, Moony? ¿Que mencione a Los Merodeadores? ¡¿QUE HABLE DEL MALDITO MAPA SUENA COMO UNA COINCIDENCIA PARA TI?!

Remus vio cómo toda la habitación había comenzado a dar vueltas alrededor suyo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para tranquilizarse.

— No puede ser —exclamó suavemente tomando el brazo de Sirius con fuerza para encontrar estabilidad, repitió—: No puede ser.

— ¿Cuántos días faltan para luna llena? —Se atrevió a preguntar John, interrumpiendo su momento.

Remus deslizó su mano hasta tomar la de Sirius y entrelazó sus dedos juntos, apretando suavemente.

— Cuando nos fuimos, faltaba una semana —respondió Sirius en un suspiro, mirando a Remus con preocupación.

John asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su novio.

— ¿Puedes averiguarlo, Sherlock?

Sirius y Remus terminaron de beber su té y esperaron aterrados la respuesta de Sherlock.

— Dos noches —soltó éste sin advertencia alguna.

— Dos noches —repitió Lupin y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho.

Sirius puso una mano en su espalda.

— Tenemos que estar en nuestra época —dijo el animago, mirando a los mayores, en especial a John.

— Algo se nos ocurrirá —intentó tranquilizarlo John—. ¿Sherlock, viste algo nuevo en el aparato?

— Nada —se quejó molesto, volviendo a tomar el objeto que había dejado en la mesita auxiliar a su lado—. No hay nada que indique la razón de su falla.

— Gracias —suspiró John y vio el reloj en su muñeca—. Se hace tarde, ¿les parece si cenamos? Luego, si están de acuerdo, pueden dormir aquí. La habitación de Sherlock está disponible.

— ¡Hey! —Volvió a quejarse Sherlock.

— Llevas semanas sin dormir ahí  —le respondió John.

— No se molesten, nosotros podemos… —Comenzó a hablar Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo médico.

— No, está bien, Sirius. La verdad es que prefiero saber que están seguros aquí.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba acariciando la espalda de su novio, quién mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Luego de un rato, John les dijo que iría a limpiar la habitación de Sherlock para que ellos estuviesen cómodos al momento de dormir.

Escucharon a John ir y venir alrededor del departamento, subiendo y bajando escaleras hasta que volvió a aparecer por la puerta principal, seguido de una agradable mujer mayor.

— Nunca había comido de esto —logró articular Sirius Black una vez que la casera de Sherlock y John les había servido la cena.

— Sirius, no hables con la boca llena —se quejó Lupin.

— Pero qué niños tan adorables son estos —sonrió la casera. La señora Hudson era una mujer mayor, pero a pesar de verse como una delicada anciana, tenía bastante carácter—. Espero que se queden por más tiempo.

— Intentamos que se vayan —soltó por primera vez, desde el comienzo de la cena Sherlock.

— No seas grosero —la mujer le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

— Gracias, Señora Hudson, pero Sherlock tiene razón —afirmó el joven licántropo—. Nos están ayudando con un problema.

— Oh. Ya casi me encariñaba con ustedes también —confesó ella.

\- -

Todos parecían realmente cansados para cuando habían terminado de comer, por lo que John les indicó la habitación de Sherlock y les facilitó un par de pantalones y camisetas para que pudieran dormir.

— Podremos lograrlo —Sirius Black trataba de calmar a su novio una vez que se habían despedido de John y Sherlock y se habían acomodado debajo de las ropas de cama para dormir.

Remus estaba triste, era cierto que aguantaba las ganas de largarse a llorar de desesperación, pero si algo lo caracterizaba, eran sus fuerzas en momentos difíciles. Y si era honesto, le hacía sentir mejor que Sirius estuviera apoyándolo de tal manera a su lado y dudaba que hubiese logrado mantenerse así de tranquilo si hubiese estado por su cuenta. Ambos sabían que era un grave problema que se acercara la luna llena en esta realidad. Si no encontraban la solución, ¿cómo podrían ocultar a un hombre lobo en un lugar así?


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, Remus y Sirius despertaron siendo arrollados por el fuerte aroma a tostadas recién preparadas que se escabullía por debajo de la puerta. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para mirarse, dándose una extraña mirada, recordándose a sí mismos todo lo que había sucedido y que la situación en la que se encontraban continuaba siendo real.

Sirius suspiró, bajando la cabeza rápidamente, pero Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que intentar animarlo, agarrando su mano con gran fuerza.

Esperaba de todo corazón poder estar en _su_ año.

— Buenos días —les saludó el doctor con alegría una vez que los jóvenes salieron de la habitación—. ¿Quieren desayunar ya?

— Claro —respondió Lupin, con una agradecida sonrisa.

Se sentaron a la mesa junto a John. El detective pareció haber salido temprano.

— Sherlock continuó analizando aquel objeto durante la noche —les señaló el aparato que estaba en una mesita auxiliar—. Lo siento, no encontró nada.

Remus suspiró.

— Gracias —le dijo con sinceridad. Sabía que John quería ayudarlos y se sentía realmente agradecido con él.

— Aunque quiere revisarlo con mayor precisión en un laboratorio.

Sirius bufó suavemente.

— ¿De qué serviría?

Remus le ofreció un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

— No podemos descartar nada por ahora, Sirius. Todo lo que ellos puedan hacer es una ayuda en estos momentos —le dijo Remus, mirándolo seriamente.

John asintió con la cabeza.

— Dijo que vendría pronto a buscarlo. Ahora mismo está ayudando a un detective en un caso—les informó.

\- -

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando.

John les hablaba animosamente sobre algunas cosas que él creía que eran relevantes que habían pasado durante todos estos últimos años. Sherlock, por su parte, ya había regresado e ido rápidamente en la búsqueda del objeto para ser mejor revisado.

En más de una ocasión los jóvenes habían intentado conseguir que el doctor les dejara echar otro vistazo a aquellos libros de Harry Potter, pero él se negaba rotundamente. Cada vez inventaba una excusa menos creíble.

Después de la cena, Sherlock había vuelto nuevamente sin ninguna novedad. Molesto, lanzó un sonoro bufido dejándose caer en su sillón, tomando su _computadora portátil_ (John les había explicado ya para qué servían aquellos aparatos) sin decir una palabra más.

— Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Remus, ignorando la pequeña rabieta del adulto cuando vio a John que se levantaba con los platos recién usados.

Lupin vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Sirius caminaba hasta tomar asiento en el otro sillón y tomaba el periódico con curiosidad.

— Gracias —le dijo John. Ambos comenzaron a ayudarse lavando los trastos. Remus se los ofrecía, John los lavaba y luego el joven los secaba—. Eres muy amable.

— No hay de qué —sonrió Remus. Miró una última vez a Sirius y acercándose un poco a John, murmuró—: ¿Por qué no quieres que leamos esos libros?

— ¿Yo? Nada especial —respondió John, forzando claramente una sonrisa.

Pero Remus era más inteligente que eso y no pudo evitar soltar en voz alta lo que tanto había estado pensando.

— ¿Es porque morimos? —Preguntó rápidamente.

John abrió un poco más los ojos.

— Sí —respondió sin vacilar y Remus había dejado caer el plato que sostenía, bajando rápidamente la cabeza observando cómo los pedazos de cerámica se repartían alrededor de sus pies—. Todo está bien —dijo John fuertemente, informándole a los morenos.

Remus tragó saliva fuertemente, sin levantar la cabeza.

— Muere antes que yo —murmuró. No le había dicho a Sirius, pero había logrado leer el que parecía ser el último de la saga mientras él había estado analizando otro libro. Volvió a tragar con fuerzas el nudo que sentía se había formado en su garganta y se cubrió la boca con una mano, mirando con gran tristeza en la dirección donde su novio leía.

— No puedo dejar que lean eso —lo interrumpió John.

El joven hombre lobo finalmente se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, mirando fijamente a John.

— Cada libro relata un año, ¿no? —Preguntó y John asintió con la cabeza— Estaría dos años sin él…

— Remus… —intentó John.

— Dos años —dijo Remus, bajando nuevamente su mirada—. ¿Sin él?

— Remus —repitió el otro.

Entonces Remus recordó algo más y levantó rápidamente la cabeza, encontrándose nuevamente con los ojos del doctor.

— Bueno, tú debes saber de eso, ¿no?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó John sorprendido— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, no debí —se apresuró a decir, mientras se agachaba a recoger los restos del plato—. Será mejor que arregle esto.

— No, no, Remus, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? —John preguntó, sonando un poco más desesperado que antes. Pero Lupin se tomó un momento para arreglar el plato. Luego de darse un segundo para volver en sí mismo, le explicó a John de las novelas muy reconocidas por un escritor mágico, que relataban las aventuras de un Detective muggle junto a su amigo doctor. Explicándole mejor lo que había querido decir anteriormente, reconociendo que sabía que el detective había fingido su muerte. John lo miró impresionado, ahora estrechando los ojos murmuró el nombre del escritor —. Aquí fue conocido, pero claramente con otras obras. Nadie nunca hubiese creído que era un mago…

— Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros—, todo debe ser un secreto para su mundo, John.

Ambos intentaron volver a lo que habían estado haciendo antes con normalidad, pero se encontraban demasiado metidos dentro de sus propios descubrimientos para poder actuar bien.

Cuando lograron finalizar su tarea, los dos volvieron a la sala, Remus se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde Sirius estaba y John tomó la silla del escritorio, cada uno mirando a su novio.

— Creo que debemos ir y ver a la persona que escribió esos libros —dijo Sirius fuertemente, esperando que los adultos lo oyeran.

— Creo lo mismo —confesó Lupin, dándole una fugaz mirada a John—. ¿Pero cómo podríamos?

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos.

John había estado rascándose la barbilla.

— Hey, ¿no es una suerte que mi cuñado pase a ser, básicamente el gobierno británico? —Dijo el médico finalmente, esta vez guiñando un ojo en dirección a Sherlock.

— ¿Nos ayudaría a encontrarlo? —Preguntó Sirius, claramente esperanzado.

John asintió.

— Pero será, a _encontrarla_ —lo corrigió—. Y Claro, les dije que haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos.

— Gracias —murmuró Remus, mirándolo con impaciencia.

— Espero que funcione —admitió John, poniéndose de pie—. Llamaré a Mycroft —anunció, caminando hasta la cocina.

— Oh, ¿Mycroft Holmes? —Dejó escapar Lupin, esperando pasar desapercibido.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Sherlock, pareciendo desconcertado por un momento.

— No —se apresuró a contestar Remus negando fuertemente con la cabeza—. Sólo su nombre… me parece llamativo.

La mentira pareció convencer a Sherlock porque no le tomó ni un segundo más para volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Le preguntó ahora Sirius en un murmullo para que el otro no pudiese escucharlo.

Remus se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

— Sus nombres —se acercó Remus un poco más a su novio—. Todos ellos están en unas novelas mágicas. Acabo de explicárselo a John. Sherlock Holmes y John Watson son nombres muy reconocidos dentro de la literatura mágica, Sirius.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— Nunca los había escuchado mencionar.

— No me extraña —dijo Remus sonriendo, acariciando gentilmente el cabello del otro chico—. En fin, los nombres de las personas que hemos conocido aquí: la Señora Hudson, el Inspector Lestrade y ahora, Mycroft Holmes, todos ellos son mencionados en estos libros.

Sirius se inclinó un poco más sobre el toque de Remus.

— ¿Crees que sepan que están en unos libros?

Con una gran sonrisa, Remus le quitó a Sirius un mechón de pelo de los ojos y lo puso lentamente detrás de su oreja.

— No. Ya lo he hablado con John. Estos libros ni siquiera llegaron a ser publicados aquí.

— Como esos de _Potter_ allá —dijo Sirius tristemente.

Remus asintió con la cabeza. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio pero ahora se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos hasta que el _teléfono_ de Sherlock comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Qué? —Contestó él violentamente, rodando los ojos—.  No, claro que no está ebrio. ¿Drogado? Dios… No, dice la verdad. Yo estoy aquí.

— Su hermano ahora cree que estoy loco —Watson volvió a aparecer dentro de la sala. A Remus lo tranquilizó un poco ver la sonrisa en sus labios—. Está todo bien, él ayudará. Si tenemos suerte, probablemente puedan verla hoy o mañana.

Sirius y Remus se miraron esperanzados.

— Genial —sonrió el castaño un poco inseguro. Esta era de verdad la única opción que tenían.

— Y ahora querrá revisar todo el departamento —gruñó fuertemente Holmes mientras dejaba la _computadora_ a un lado—. Muchas gracias, John.

Pero John continuaba sonriendo.

— Lo que me importa es que ayudará.

— ¿No podías omitir un par de cosas? —Sherlock levantó sus piernas sobre el sillón y abrazó sus largos brazos alrededor de ellas— _Viajeros en el tiempo_ —murmuró entre dientes.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Preguntó John, ahora mirándolo seriamente.

— No importa —el moreno se levantó rápidamente y pasando a un lado de ellos fue directamente hasta su habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a escucharse algunas cosas moverse.

— Maldición, Sherlock —dijo John en voz baja y se apresuró a seguir al otro.

Los jóvenes se quedaron un momento en silencio.

— Creo que le hace a las drogas —musitó Black.

— Lo hace —le confirmó Remus—. John lo mencionó ayer cuando estábamos en el parque y… Bueno, en los libros… el personaje lo hace.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— Vaya, qué lío.

— Según el personaje eso lo ayuda a pensar.

Al decir eso, Remus inmediatamente se tapó la boca pero Sirius sonrió.

— Si me meto en las drogas, ya sé que podré arreglármelas contigo con esa excusa. Parece funcionar —rio suavemente.

— No seas idiota, Padfoot —dijo Remus golpeándolo en el brazo—. Además, tú no eres un gran genio especial, así que ese pretexto nunca se aplicaría bien en ti.

— Oye —gruñó Sirius, estaba a punto de replicar cuando otro aparato telefónico comenzó a sonar.

John fue el que se apresuró a alcanzarlo para contestar.

— Dice que podrá venir mañana —les informó John al finalizar la llamada y dejando el aparato sobre la mesita auxiliar—. Rowling podrá venir mañana.

Ambos chicos suspiraron.

— ¿Mañana? —Sirius dejó salir otro suspiro.

— Está bien, John —le dijo Remus.

— Si ella no _nos_ puede ayudar —comenzó el doctor—, puedo hablar con Mycroft para que te consiga un lugar seguro donde puedas… tú sabes.

— Sí, gracias —dijo Remus bajando su cabeza. Estaba realmente preocupado, sintiendo un dolor en su estómago. Tenían menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrar una solución. Remus no quería tener que pasar por una transformación en un lugar desconocido.

— ¿Qué les parece si vemos alguna película antes de dormir? —Les ofreció John luego de un rato.

— No los harás ver una de esas películas de Potter, ¿o sí, John? —Le había dicho Sherlock, quien había vuelto y sonreía burlescamente.

— ¿Hay una película de _eso_? —Sirius se giró hacia John, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

— Sí, pero no veremos nada de eso —John le dio una triste mirada a Remus y este asintió.

Finalmente terminaron viendo alguna película al azar de acción, donde no había una trama muy intrigante de por medio pero sí les había servido para despejar un poco sus mentes. Luego de eso fueron hasta el dormitorio de Sherlock para dormir.

— Será mejor si no tocan nada de eso —les dijo John, señalando unas cuantas cajas repartidas por el suelo.

\- -

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro se sentaron a tomar juntos el desayuno. No habían conversado mucho, ya que el nerviosismo entre medio era notorio.

Remus no había logrado dormir muy bien por los cambios que se producían en su cuerpo antes de la noche de luna llena, pero Sirius había intentado tranquilizarlo.

El joven hombre lobo estaba muy cansado y somnoliento.

— ¿A qué hora llegará Mycroft? —Preguntó Sherlock desde su asiento.

— Dijo que a mediodía —le respondió John, dándole un mordisco a su tostada. Volvió a hablar una vez que finalizó de masticar—: Y no, no hará la revisión del departamento, si es lo que tanto te preocupa.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole una fría mirada a su pareja.

— Bien.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, fue Sirius esta vez quien se ofreció a ayudar a John a lavar los trastos. Remus sabía que era porque su novio había notado su aspecto de cansancio. Por lo que tomó la oportunidad para ir a recostarse a la cama de Sherlock.

— ¿Está bien? —Escuchó a John preguntarle.

— Sí —había dicho Sirius—, es por la transformación. Produce todo tipo de cambios en él.

— Pobre —dijo John.

Remus se volteó sobre su estómago dando un largo suspiro, escondió su cabeza debajo de una almohada y cayó dormido.

— ¿Moons? ¿Moony? Despierta —abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió a alguien sacudiendo su hombro, miró confuso a Sirius sentado en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Remus se giró y se sentó, pasándose los dedos sobre sus párpados.

— La escritora, ya llegó.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendido poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala, donde todos estaban ya.

— Mycroft Holmes —dijo un hombre alto seriamente acercándose a ellos, ofreciéndole la mano.

Remus sacudió su mano tímidamente, sin poder hablar.

— Él es Remus —lo presentó John cuando notó que el chico se había quedado en silencio—. Y ya conociste a Sirius.

Mycroft asintió en dirección a John cuando soltó la mano de Remus.

— Esta es la señora Rowling, Joan —le dijo Mycroft.

Al verlos la mujer pareció bastante sorprendida y con una impresionante rapidez se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos.

— Remus, Sirius —su voz era suave pero a la vez muy firme. Remus tuvo la repentina sensación de haberla visto antes—. Es un placer conocerlos.

Los chicos le sonrieron y luego se miraron entre ellos.

— Por favor, tomen asiento —les ofreció John.

Pero Remus le dio una pequeña mirada a toda la escena a su alrededor: Sherlock estaba sentado en su habitual sillón, Mycroft de pie a su lado, la señora Rowling en el sillón a un lado de la puerta principal y John a punto de tomar asiento en el suyo, mientras que él mismo y Sirius estaban sentados juntos en el sofá. Todos ellos mirándolos con tanta atención, que Lupin había sentido como si pudiesen descubrir sus más oscuros secretos.

— Entonces… —Sirius fue el primero en hablar, mirando a la mujer con una ceja alzada.

Ella se mordió el labio suavemente antes de hablar:

— No hay nada que pueda hacer —la escritora dijo y Remus sintió como si un balde de agua fría acabara de caer sobre su cabeza, vio a Sirius desanimarse también—. El señor Holmes me ha explicado toda la situación y a pesar del parentesco de esta _ficción_ , no hay relación alguna. Lo siento de verdad.

Pero Remus no podía creerle con eso último.

— No puede ser posible que sólo sean coincidencias —dijo, moviéndose incómodo en su asiento—. Hay… De verdad hay muchas cosas escritas allí que sí son nuestra _realidad_. Lo leí.

Eso pareció sorprender a la escritora porque sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y lo miraba fijamente.

— Eso no es posible —murmuró ella.

Sirius a su lado bufó.

— No puede ser —dejó salir ignorándolos—. No puede ser.

Rowling pareció recobrar la compostura y se sentó erguida en su asiento.

— Usted no entiende —intervino repentinamente John—. Las cosas que usted escribió han pasado en el mundo de estos chicos. Ellos han vivido el tipo de cosas que usted dice ser ficción. ¿Cómo puede ser que todo sea casualidad? Por el amor de Dios, usted los describió a ellos y por lo que los he conocido, encaja perfectamente con sus reales personalidades.

— Señor Watson —comenzó a hablar ella seriamente—, yo no los he descrito a _ellos—_ los señaló con un dedo rápidamente—. Mis personajes son ficticios.

Pero John no pareció convencido.

— Entonces —dijo John con una sonrisa maliciosa, subiendo el tono de voz—, usted dice que Remus Lupin, su personaje es un hombre lobo… Tiene el cabello marrón y tez pálida —ahora John se puso de pie y señaló al joven, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran—. ¿Y sólo son personajes ficticios?

— John —advirtió Sherlock, pero el doctor lo ignoró.

— ¿Sabe usted qué noche es hoy? —Preguntó y ella asintió nerviosamente— Este chico _debe_ estar en su época antes de que eso ocurra y si usted puede ayudarnos…

— Lo sé —lo interrumpió la escritora y luego miró a Remus y él pudo notar algo de afecto en ellos—. De verdad quisiera poder ayudarlos.

— Sólo hágalo —soltó John, frunciendo el ceño—. Y de paso explíqueles la relación que existe con aquellos libros.

— No puedo —respondió ella rotundamente.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para que no pueda contarlo? Le aseguro que sea lo que sea, nunca podría salir de esta habitación —esta vez fue Mycroft el que habló.

— No puedo —repitió ella y se echó hacía atrás en su asiento.

— Dios —exclamó John exasperado, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina pero se giró antes mirando a Sirius y Remus—. ¿Agua?

El par asintió. Remus no había notado lo seca que se sentía su garganta.

— Remus, Sirius —comenzó la mujer una vez que había vuelto a acomodarse en el sillón—, aunque pudiera contarles qué sucede, no hay forma en la que yo pueda ayudarlos con este problema.

— Pero —Sirius iba a comenzar a quejarse pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Me han informado ya lo que pasó con ese aparato, pero yo no sé cómo funciona exactamente, por lo que… sigue siendo un misterio cómo fue que ustedes aparecieron en este año.

Remus se pasó los dedos por el cabello nerviosamente, sintiendo cómo sus ojos comenzaban a arder. Creyó por un momento que tal vez podría escabullirse hasta el cuarto de baño y desahogarse de una vez por todas, pero entonces un extraño sonido comenzó a hacerse presente entre ellos, Remus pensó al comienzo que se trataba de otro aparato tecnológico moderno, pero al notar que los demás también estaban extrañados, sintió un poco más de nerviosismo.

El sonido siguió haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que algo azul apareció en medio de la sala, algo que Remus había reconocido como una caseta telefónica muggle se había materializado finalmente.

 


	3. Chapter 3

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —Exclamó Rowling, quien comenzaba a ponerse lentamente de pie pero se detuvo al ver los rostros de confusión del resto de los presente.

— ¡John! —Llamó rápidamente Sherlock y Remus pudo notar el tono de preocupación en su voz— ¡John, la caja azul!

— ¿La qué? —Preguntó este asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

— LA. CAJA. AZUL —repitió Sherlock, lanzándole una molesta mirada al médico antes de volverla al objeto que estaba entre ellos.

— Oh, _la caja azul_.

— Debe ser él —dijo Sherlock, ya de pie a un lado de la caseta telefónica, observando cada detalle. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que un fuerte crujido salió de ella y Sherlock dio rápidamente un paso hacia atrás, John parándose a su lado.

Lupin no pudo atreverse a parpadear cuando vio que la puerta de la caseta se abría y que de ella una delgada y alta mujer apareció repentinamente. Ella lucía despistada y se apresuraba a caminar hacia atrás, dándoles la espalda, pero Remus no pudo dejar de notar el brillante y largo cabello rojo que tanto le recordaba ahora a su mejor amiga.

—… como digas. Ya lo averiguaremos —dijo con un gruñido entre medio antes de voltearse, mirando perpleja todas las miradas sobre ella—. Er, ¿Doctor?

— Yo… Yo soy un doctor —comentó John, levantando lentamente una mano.

— Oh, lo sé —respondió ella sonriente. Dio apenas una zancada con sus largas piernas y se acercó a él para estrecharle la mano—. Pero le hablaba a mi amigo, el Doctor.

John la miró extrañado mientras sacudía su mano lentamente.

— Él… —Murmuró suavemente Sherlock.

Remus se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido ante toda la situación, pero cuando creyó que nada podría volverse más extraño, _otra_ persona salió caminando desde esa pequeña caseta. Lupin sabía que era posible que un simple encantamiento lograra ese efecto dentro de ella, pero no dejaba de estar confundido al verla aparecer en un lugar lleno de muggles.

— Es el lugar correcto. Te lo dije —soltó él con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Remus no tuvo tiempo para observarlo con mayor atención porque la escritora se había levantado finalmente, mirando fijamente al hombre recién aparecido.

— ¿Doctor? —Soltó ella.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó aun más al verla, juntando sus manos en un pequeño aplauso.

— ¡Har…! —Pero algo en su mirada cambió repentinamente y cerró su boca, antes de volver a hablar—: Oh, claro... ¡La escritora de Harry Potter!

— ¿Es ella? —Preguntó la chica, alejándose de John e ignorando al molesto Detective a su lado, comenzó a caminar hacia la escritora—. Por supuesto que es ella. Oh, por Dios. Soy una gran admiradora.

— Er, gracias —respondió ella insegura, pero forzando una sonrisa.

La joven terminó por acercarse a ella y le ofreció la mano, enérgicamente.

— Amy Pond. Un placer —dijo con alegría, agitando su mano. Al terminar, giró un poco la cabeza para hablarle al hombre por sobre su hombro—. Sí, es el lugar correcto… Finalmente.

Él rodó los ojos.

— Sólo estuvimos un poco perdidos —intentó defenderse, alzando la voz, pero vio que la chica rodó también sus ojos cuando volvió la mirada en frente—. Pero mira a quiénes tenemos aquí —dijo, volviendo a aplaudir con sus manos—. ¡Sherlock Holmes y su compañero, el Doctor Watson!

Pero Sherlock estaba completamente inexpresivo, mirando fijamente al hombre que ahora intentaba acercarse a él.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó fríamente.

— El Doctor —respondió el otro sonriente.

— ¿Doctor, qué? —Preguntó esta vez Mycroft. Su voz dejaba notar la misma desconfianza que había demostrado su hermano menor.

— Nada —negó él sacudiendo la cabeza—, sólo el Doctor.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Sirius, a un lado de Remus.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué <<el Doctor>>?

— Porque puedo —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, pero se apresuró a dar unos peculiares pasos hasta llegar frente a ellos—. Y aquí están ustedes dos.

— ¿Qué quiere usted con ellos? —Preguntó rápidamente John, caminando hacia ellos de manera protectora, siendo seguido por los Holmes.

Remus repentinamente creyó que había demasiada gente en la habitación y eso lo había puesto un poco nervioso, pero sintió inesperadamente la mano de su novio agarrar la suya sutilmente.

— Lo sentimos mucho —dijo la chica, con un marcado acento escocés. Juntó sus delgadas manos e inclinándose un poco hacia ellos, los miraba con una apenada expresión.

— ¿Es… es por ustedes que terminamos aquí? —Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Remus.

Ella apretó fuertemente sus labios en una pequeña línea.

— Bueno… más bien el Doctor.

— ¡Hey! Tú eras la que _moría_ por visitar Hogwarts. Te advertí que…

— ¿Qué hicieron? —Preguntó Remus horrorizado, llevándose su mano desocupada sobre la boca— ¿Podremos volver?

— Por supuesto que sí —respondió el Doctor sonriéndole con tanta sinceridad, que hizo que Remus se tranquilizara.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? —Inquirió el mayor de los Holmes antes de que Remus o Sirius se atrevieran a volver a hablar.

— Er, bueno —el hombre dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta apoyar su espalda contra la puerta de la caseta telefónica, ofreciéndole una fugaz mirada a cada uno. Volvió nuevamente a ellos pero esta vez había cierta culpabilidad en sus ojos. Peinó su cabello con los dedos antes de hablar—: Amy quería conocer la escuela mágica y… Yo sabiendo de los peligros que pueden haber al intentar llegar hasta ahí…

— ¿Peligro? —Escuchó Remus a algunos preguntar.

— _Muchos_ peligros —remarcó la joven.

— ¿Y cómo fue que llegaron aquí? —Preguntó Remus.

— Pues, con la TARDIS, por supuesto.

— ¿Tardis? —Repitió Sirius con inseguridad.

— Oh, mira, es Sirius —le dijo el hombre a su compañera, luego volvió hacia él—. ¡Hola!

— Aléjate —respondió Sirius bruscamente cuando él intentó acercarse, encendiendo también la alarma entre los demás adultos porque se apresuraron a acercarse un poco más. Excepto la Señora Rowling, quien había vuelto a tomar asiento. Sirius soltó la mano de Remus y la levantó para apuntar a los dos extraños—. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron allá? ¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron?

El Doctor volvió a su puesto frente a la caseta.

— Primero —dijo aún con alegría, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro ofrecerle a todos una mirada—, yo soy el Doctor, hola. Ella es mi acompañante, Amy. Di hola, Pond.

— Hola —sonrió la chica, agitando la mano hacia ellos nerviosamente.

— Nosotros viajamos en el tiempo y el espacio.

— Imposible —le interrumpió Sherlock seguido de un bufido.

— Hey, te dije que él sería así, ¿verdad? —Le dijo el Doctor sonriente a Amy.

— Sí, me lo dijiste —murmuró ella entre dientes.

— Pero esa caja… ¿es esa su _máquina_ del tiempo? —Preguntó John con inseguridad en su voz.

— Elemental, mi querido Watson —respondió el Doctor arqueando una ceja, tratando de actuar seriamente pero fallando increíblemente soltando una sonora risa, al igual que lo hizo Amy.

— ¿Cómo podríamos confiar en _ustedes_? —Soltó con frialdad Mycroft, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Remus se estremeció de sólo imaginar a aquel hombre hablándole a él de esa manera.

— Somos muy confiables —le aseguró él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo fue que por su culpa nosotros acabamos aquí? —Demandó Sirius, poniéndose de pie.

— A eso quería llegar —comenzó él, dando ahora vueltas alrededor de la sala. Remus se sintió demasiado incómodo estando aún sentado por lo que se levantó para estar de pie a un lado de Sirius—. Amy quería ir a Hogwarts sí o sí…

— En el momento me había parecido una buena idea —dijo la chica, casi formando un puchero con sus labios—. Nunca pensé que causaría tantos problemas.

— Bueno, eres humana —dijo el Doctor rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Entonces usted no es humano? —Inquirió Sherlock con su ceño fruncido.

— No, soy un Señor del Tiempo —replicó él, hinchando el pecho.

— ¿Un señor del tiempo? —Preguntó suavemente Mycroft con las cejas alzadas. Él miró una vez más al hombre y Remus lo vio desaparecer por la cocina, pero nadie más pareció haberlo notado porque seguían con sus miradas fijas sobre el Doctor, quien continuaba caminado de un lado a otro.

Hasta que se detuvo repentinamente frente al sofá, donde tomó asiento.

— Puede continuar —lo alentó Remus cortésmente.

— Gracias —le sonrió—. Como la mayoría ya debe saber, Albus Dumbledore es uno de los magos más poderosos en la historia.

— Por supuesto —respondieron Sirius y Remus, pero para su sorpresa, también Rowling lo hizo al unísono con ellos.

Pero el Doctor sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— Bien, también sabrán ya que él mismo se ha encargado de encantar el castillo de Hogwarts para que así nadie pueda llegar a él.

— Para otros ojos es simplemente un lugar lleno de ruinas y escombros amontonados —comentó el licántropo suavemente.

— Exactamente —el Doctor volvió a sonreírle—. Además de ello, hay encantamientos de los que jamás te querrías enterar. Son esos de los que nadie habla y no necesariamente las maldiciones imperdonables.

— ¿Eso no debería estar en los libros? —Preguntó John con interés.

— No, claro que no.

— Dumbledore jamás se arriesgaría a que lo descubriesen —dijo Sirius. Volvió a tomar la mano de su novio y le indicó gentilmente que se sentaran, esta vez más juntos para evitar al hombre a su lado.

— Oh, un gran hombre, Dumbledore —suspiró el Señor del Tiempo.

— Hey, eso es lo que Hagrid siempre dice —dejó salir John y todos menos Rowling, se giraron para mirarlos extrañados. Él sólo negó avergonzado con la cabeza.

Remus se fijó en Sherlock, quien le dio una última mirada amenazante al Doctor y volvió hasta su sillón. Watson lo siguió y se sentó sobre el reposabrazos, dejando descansar una mano en el hombro del detective.

Luego, Remus volvió su mirada hasta la joven que aún estaba de pie a un lado de la caseta. La chica miraba atenta toda la escena, para luego fijarse en él y su mano entrelazada con la de Sirius. Él sintió las mejillas arder por un momento y bajó lentamente la mirada.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Sirius inquieto.

— Oh, claro. Pues, aun así, me atreví a intentarlo. Pero la TARDIS comenzó a actuar de una manera extraña —se lamentó él—. No suele hacer eso, por supuesto. Ella es siempre muy educada.

— ¿Ella? —Preguntó Sherlock con escepticismo, sosteniendo la ceja arqueada.

— Sí, _ella_ —respondió él deprisa—. Bueno, para resumir el asunto, luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas, llegar a lugares que ni siquiera _yo_ sabía que existieran, y eso de verdad es mucho decir, logramos hacerlo. Aunque no del todo como esperábamos.

— Yo sólo quería conocer a Harry Potter —se quejó la pelirroja. Remus vio cómo el Doctor le hacía algunas señas, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que Remus lo había estado mirando se detuvo.

— En fin… en vez de llegar al año mil nueve noventa y cuatro, como queríamos, llegamos a mil nueve setenta y ocho, que fue justo cuando Remus y Sirius hicieron su viaje. Como les dije anteriormente, Dumbledore tiene muy bien resguardado todo el castillo, por lo que no nos permitiría sólo llegar ahí sin más, sino que hubo un quebramiento en el tiempo.

— Espera, ¿ocurrió eso porque lo hicimos al mismo tiempo? —Preguntó Sirius, apretando un poco más la mano de Remus.

El Doctor asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, pero también tuvo mucho que ver los encantamientos de Dumbledore —suspiró—. Fuimos directamente llevados al momento exacto en el que se estaba intentando realizar otra modificación en el tiempo.

— ¿Y cómo están tan seguros de que podrán ayudarlos esta vez con esa cosa? —Le preguntó Jon apuntando la TARDIS.

— Bueno, porque…

— Porque la TARDIS se apareció en el medio del baño de mujeres. Fue todo un gran lío y un griterío y por supuesto, como era de esperarse, todos en el colegio se enteraron —lo interrumpió Amy, mirándolo enfurecida.

— Será lo único de lo que hablarán por días —dijo él, evitando su mirada.

— ¿Irrumpieron con su caja azul en un colegio mágico? —Todos se giraron rápidamente para ver a Mycroft caminando desde la cocina. Remus vio que daba vueltas uno de esos aparatos telefónicos entre sus delgados dedos.

— ¡Pero no fue a propósito! —Se defendió el hombre.

— El Doctor no sabe manejar bien la TARDIS.

— Hey, sí lo sé.

— Por favor, he visto un montón de veces a River hacerlo mejor que tú.

— Eso no es cierto…

— Por favor continúen con su _cuento_ —los detuvo Sherlock.

— Bien, bien… Luego llegaron los profesores totalmente alarmados por el griterío de las alumnas y al cabo de unos minutos el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore apareció.

— ¡Magnífico! —Exclamó Amy sonriente.

— ¿Quién rayos es él, John? —Remus pudo escuchar a Sherlock preguntarle en voz baja a su novio.

El médico le explicó rápidamente la importancia del hombre, mientras el Doctor continuaba con su relato:

—… Estaba molesto, por supuesto, y justo cuando él comenzaba a confiar en nuestra historia, que yo sólo quería mostrarle a mi amiga el _maravilloso_ lugar, dos jóvenes aparecieron corriendo, diciendo que sus dos amigos habían desaparecido frente a sus ojos y que no los encontraron por ninguna parte.

— Pero nosotros estábamos solos —comentó Remus.

— Sus amigos entraron a su habitación justo cuando ustedes se fueron —les informó Amy—. Ellos estaban realmente asustados, creyeron que habían escapado y que no volverían jamás.

— Pero qué dramáticos —murmuró Sirius y Remus le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas con el codo.

— Y bueno, Dumbledore prefirió llevarnos a todos a su oficina para poder explicarnos mejor —continuó la chica.

— Dejando a mi pobre TARDIS sola.

— Oh, no estaba sola.

— Por supuesto, con todas esas niñas y sus inquisidoras miradas sobre ella. ¡No tenía por qué revivir cosas de su pasado!

— Doctor…

— Ya sé… —El hombre dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro antes de seguir con su relato—: En su despacho, Dumbledore nos explicó las complicaciones que pudimos causar con nuestro pequeño viaje. La seguridad en Hogwarts es realmente peligrosa para quien intente entrar sin permiso —repitió seriamente.

— ¿Entonces? —Indagó Sherlock. El Doctor a su lado pareció estremecerse ante el tono de voz del detective, pero continuó.

— Entonces… le dije que si él bajaba los escudos protectores, nosotros podríamos escanear algo que perteneciese a los chicos y la TARDIS se encargaría de rastrearlos y encontrarlos —dijo rápidamente—. Y bueno, aquí estamos. Vinimos por ustedes.

Miró alegremente a los estudiantes.

— Cuando lo dices así suena de verdad muy sencillo —refunfuñó Amy—. Tardamos bastante. Y luego de encontrarlos, el Doctor se sorprendió al ver con quiénes estaban.

— No todos los días te topas con Sherlock Holmes y John Watson —se defendió él.

— Es una escena bastante común si están en Londres y  traen un caso _interesante_ entre sus manos —bufó el mayor de los Holmes. Remus se sorprendió al ver una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Es acaso un delito que aún me sorpresa con las coincidencias que nos da la vida?

Sherlock y Mycroft lucieron como si estuvieran a punto de decir algo, pero Sirius habló antes, fuertemente:

— Entonces nos podemos ir.

— Claro, cuando estén listos.

— _Ahora_ —se apresuró él a decir sin dudarlo.

— Oh, en ese caso —el Doctor se puso rápidamente de pie y se acomodó su traje—, ¡vamos!

— Ah, pero creí que podríamos charlar por más tiempo —se quejó Amy en voz baja.

— Si queremos podemos volver en cinco minutos.

— O cinco años —dijo ella entre dientes.

El Doctor no le respondió, pero él y ella hicieron un pequeño gesto de despedida hacia los demás y ambos entraron de vuelta a la pequeña caseta, dejando al resto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Vengan! —Exclamó el Doctor unos segundos más tarde, sacando apenas la cabeza y un brazo para guiarlos— Si quieren pueden venir ustedes también —les dijo a Sherlock y a John.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó el médico emocionado.

— Por supuesto, les… _te_ encantará.

Remus y Sirius se levantaron rápidamente, soltando al fin sus manos.

Se dirigieron a la escritora.

— Fue un gusto verlos —les sonrió ella cuando se puso de pie para darle a cada uno un abrazo. Ambos se miraron extrañados cuando se separaron, por el repentino afecto de alguien a quien apenes conocían.

Lenta y temerosamente, Remus se acercó a Mycroft Holmes, seguido por Sirius detrás él y estrechó cada uno su mano rápidamente.

John estaba a un lado de la TARDIS, observándola con mucha atención. Sherlock se había puesto de pie también y pareció querer detener al otro hombre cuando este entró finalmente en ella, saliendo inmediatamente con una clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Volvió a entrar y a salir una vez más antes de exclamar:

— ¡Es mucho más grande en el interior! —Miró a su novio emocionado. Pero Sherlock sólo rodó los ojos, aunque aun así Remus pudo ver la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Entonces John volvió a entrar, sólo que está vez no salió otra vez.

Sirius y Remus caminaron hacia donde Sherlock estaba, con la intención de despedirse y agradecerle por la _hospitalidad_ , pero él los detuvo negando con la cabeza.

— Será mejor que vaya con él —indicó con la cabeza la cabina.

— Sherlock —le advirtió su hermano, pero él lo ignoró y caminó hacia ella sin mirar atrás.

— Adiós —repitieron los jóvenes magos antes de seguir los pasos de Sherlock.

Con aun más nerviosismo del que ya sentían, entraron al lugar y ambos se quedaron totalmente maravillados con la escena; efectivamente, era mucho más grande en su interior.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un fuerte crujido.

Amy y el Doctor se encontraban de pie en el centro. Remus supuso que desde ahí era donde se manejaba esa cosa.

John Watson caminaba lentamente alrededor, sus ojos brillaban aun más producto de la emoción. Mientras que Sherlock se mantenía erguido a un lado de las escaleras.

— Bienvenidos a la TARDIS —les sonrió el Doctor—. Próximo destino: Godric Hallow… Año —hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza—, bueno, no puedo decirles.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamaron Remus y Sirius al unísono.

— Debemos ir en busca de Dumbledore —les informó el Doctor.

— ¿Y por qué está él allá? —Lupin soltó la mano de Sirius que había estado sosteniendo desde que entraron a la TARDIS y caminó hacia el Doctor.

— Había algo que quería ver —dijo él a secas.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Sirius habló:

— Ya deberíamos irnos, ¿no? —Se acercó nuevamente a Remus, en busca de su mano.

— No hay apuro —dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa.

— Es una máquina del tiempo —les recordó Amy suavemente.

— Oh —dejó salir Sirius con inseguridad y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

— ¿Listos? —Les preguntó el Doctor cuando comenzaba a jalar algunas palancas y a apretar unos cuantos coloridos botones, mientras la máquina producía todo tipo de sonidos que Remus jamás había escuchado en su vida.

— ¡Será mejor que se afirmen de algo! —Les gritó Amy.

Remus obedeció con entusiasmo, soltando una vez más la mano de Sirius, pero esta vez para aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al centro de la máquina. Miró por sobre su hombro a Sirius, quién decidió no moverse y se agarró al pasamanos de las escaleras, al igual que Sherlock al otro lado. Mientras que John estaba también sosteniéndose en el medio de la máquina, junto a Amy.

Todo estaba moviéndose fuertemente y más de una vez el joven licántropo pensó que saldría volando.

— ¡Llegamos! —Gritó el Doctor alegre, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió— Será mejor si voy yo solo.

Ninguno dijo nada pero intercambiaron sus miradas entre ellos.

Cada pelinegro se acercó a su respectivo novio para tomar su mano y así fue como el completo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Ni siquiera Amy había soltado una palabra.

Después de un par de minutos más de sólo mirarse o aclararse la garganta, la puerta de la TARDIS crujió fuertemente, abriéndose para darle el paso al Doctor y al mismísimo Dumbledore.

— ¡Profesor! —Remus no pudo evitar exclamar y dar un gran salto para correr hasta el director.

— Señor Lupin —respondió el anciano tranquilamente, sonriéndole le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro—. Sus amigos han estado realmente preocupados por ustedes.

— Lo sé. Lo sentimos mucho —admitió el hombre lobo cabizbajo.

— Fue mi culpa, profesor —Sirius había caminado hacia ellos.

— Soy tan culpable como tú —le dijo Remus.

— Ahora no importa mucho eso —los tranquilizó el director, poniendo esta vez una mano en los hombros de cada chico—. Lo que de verdad importa ahora que ustedes dos están bien y podrán volver al castillo sin ningún problema —les ofreció una sonrisa. Levantó la vista encontrándose con Sherlock y John—. Al menos veo que han sido favorecidos en algo.

— Oh, sí. Ellos son —Remus se giró para señalarlos con la mano— John Watson y Sherlock Holmes.

— Un placer —dijo John sonriendo nerviosamente. Soltó la mano de Sherlock y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos para ofrecerle la mano al anciano.

Dumbledore agitó de ella amablemente.

Todos volvieron a acomodarse en sus lugares, ahora Sirius y Remus a un lado mientras que John y Sherlock al otro.

— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó el Doctor preparado para viajar.

Tal como lo habían hecho antes y tal vez con mayor dramatismo, cada uno se aferró a lo que pudo y esperaron a que la TARDIS realizará todo su trabajo.

Aterrizaron unos segundos después.

El Doctor fue el primero en alejarse del centro y correr escaleras abajo hasta la puerta.

— ¿Doctor? —Amy lo detuvo antes de que él la abriera.

— ¿Uhm? —Él se giró para verla.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esta vez estamos en el momento correcto?

El Doctor bufó.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Entonces vamos —dijo ella sonriendo.

Pero el Doctor sacudió la cabeza.

— No, sólo Remus y Sirius —dijo, pidiéndoles que se acercaran y dándole una fugaz mirada al director.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Amy.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

— Ellos querían viajar dos años en el tiempo. Aquí estamos.

— ¿Es seguro? —Sirius miró al director, quien asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Lo es! —Respondió el Doctor en su lugar— Yo iré con ustedes.

— Doctor —advirtió la chica.

— Amy —respondió él con un tono de burla.

— ¿Irás tú?

— Sí, eso dije; yo.

Pero Amy se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído que Remus no fue capaz de escuchar.  Él sólo asintió.

Luego de eso, los tres salieron de la TARDIS.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Fue Sirius el primero en preguntar.

— Creo que aún estamos en Inglaterra —respondió Remus mirando a su alrededor.

— Godric Hallow —dijo el Doctor y puso sus manos en sus hombros—. Mil nueve ochenta.

— ¿Por qué aquí? —Sirius tenía el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué hay aquí?

— Ustedes. En algún momento… Debe ser por ahí —les indicó el final de un callejón.

Sirius dio el primer paso, caminando en la dirección que el Doctor les había dado. Remus y el Doctor le siguieron lentamente.

— ¿Al menos sabe dónde estamos? —Le preguntó el castaño en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? —El hombre se mostró bastante ofendido— ¡Godric Hallow! Se los dije.

— Su amiga, Amy, ella no parece confiar mucho en usted.

El Doctor se tensó un poco a su lado.

— Nah, sí lo hce. Es sólo que… he cometido algunos errores —suspiró con melancolía—. Ahora uno bastante grande… y ella ni siquiera puede recordarlo.

Pero antes de que Remus se atreviera a preguntar de qué se trataba eso, fueron interrumpidos por Sirius, quien se devolvía hacia ellos corriendo.

— ¡Moony, ya te vi! Y estás mucho más delgado —dijo rápidamente— Vamos.

Remus le dio una mirada al Doctor antes de seguir a su novio por una esquina en la que había desaparecido.

Sirius estaba en lo cierto, allí estaba él en el futuro, y tal y como Black le había dicho, lucía realmente delgado y por qué no decirlo, también se veía mucho más enfermo, con unas pronunciadas ojeras en su pálido rostro y los pómulos un poco más marcados que ahora. Pero lo que más le llamo a Remus su atención, era el gran ramo de flores amarillas que llevaba entre sus brazos mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

Padfoot agarró de su mano con fuerzas. Y Lupin creyó que su compañero a su lado era capaz de sentir la misma inseguridad que él estaba sintiendo.

<< ¿Para quién serán esas flores?>> Se preguntó.

Estaban a punto de salir de su espontáneo escondite, hasta que Remus se detuvo, jalando de Sirius.

— ¡Moony! —El Sirius Black del futuro corría a paso lento detrás de él.

Lupin pudo sentir el suspiro aliviado que su Sirius había soltado a su lado y él mismo no podía evitar sentirse igual.

El Remus de la escena frente a ellos se detuvo por completo para luego girarse sobre sus talones y ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa al otro chico.

— Casi no te alcanzo —dijo suavemente pero Remus fue capaz de oírlo.

— ¿Qué dicen? —Preguntó Sirius impaciente.

— Silencio —Remus lo hizo callar—. Te diré si dicen algo importante.

Los chicos del futuro habían comenzado a caminar uno al lado del otro.

— Creí que vendrías más tarde —le dijo Remus encogiendo un hombro.

— ¿Y es por eso que decidiste venir por tu cuenta, maldito?

— ¿Qué? —Remus se había girado para mirarlo— Por supuesto que no, ya te había dicho que…

— Cariño, bromeo —dijo Sirius sonriendo. Tomó la mano de Remus y jaló de él para inclinarse y besarlo en los labios.

Remus escuchó al Sirius a su lado soltar su respiración.

— Seguimos juntos —susurró, ahora mucho más alegre—. Hey, no veo ninguna argolla de matrimonio ahí, Moony. ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

— _Cállate_ —murmuró Remus rodando los ojos y golpeándolo en el brazo, pero él mismo no podía evitar sonreír.

El Remus y el Sirius del futuro seguían besándose.

— ¿Listos para irnos? —Preguntó el Doctor detrás de ellos.

— Sí —asintió Black—. Ya hemos visto lo que queríamos —dijo con orgullo, tomando la mano de su novio.

— ¿Qué cosa? _Oh_ , ya veo —comentó el Doctor, Remus se giró para verlo hacer una mueca de asco— ¿Acaso no respiran?

Entre risas, Remus y Sirius comenzaron a caminar, seguidos inmediatamente por el Doctor.

Volvieron a la TARDIS más alegres que nunca.

— ¿A Hogwarts? —Pregunto John emocionado una vez que todos se acomodaron en sus lugares.

— John —advirtió Sherlock, aún viéndose desconfiado.

— Sigues sin creer en todo esto, ¿eh? —Le preguntó Amy acercándose a él— ¿Después de todo lo que has visto?

— No he visto nada —respondió él.

— ¿Por qué no sales allí afuera? —Le aconsejó Sirius, indicándole la puerta.

— No —dijo el Doctor seriamente—. Nos vamos a Hogwarts.

El Doctor le susurró algo a su amiga al oído. Ella asintió.

— Ya saben lo que sigue, sosténganse bien —les dijo ella.

Remus escuchó esos particulares sonidos, esperando que fuese esa la última vez. Cuando se detuvo, todos menos Dumbledore, se miraron inseguros.

— ¿Doctor…?

— ¡Es el lugar correcto, Amy! —Exclamó el Doctor agresivamente, corriendo a través de la TARDIS hasta la puerta, asomando primero la cabeza. Luego volvió con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a nadie— Sólo un momento.

Amy bufó.

Volvieron a viajar, pero esta vez fue un trayecto mucho más corto.

— El despacho del director, Hogwarts, mil nueve setenta y ocho —anunció el Doctor alegremente—. Me parece que los están esperando —les dijo a Remus y Sirius.

Ambos se miraron una vez más antes de salir corriendo de la nave, encontrándose de golpe a James y a Peter sentados frente al escritorio del director. Efectivamente habían llegado a la oficina, por suerte.

— ¡Malditos bastardos! —Exclamó Prongs al verlos. Se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento y corrió a abrazar a sus amigos, seguido por Wormtail.

— Sí, también te extrañamos, cornudo —murmuró Sirius golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda.

Sintieron el crujido de la puerta de la TARDIS y los chicos se separaron para voltearse a ver a un sorprendido John Watson. Completamente maravillado caminó fuera de la caseta, observando detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación. Para cuando pareció finalizar, su mirada se posó en los cuatro estudiantes. Aún sonreía.

— Este es el Doctor John Watson —lo presentó Remus con amabilidad—. Intentó ayudarnos y nos dejó dormir en su departamento por unos días.

— ¿Días? —Preguntó James, quien estrechó la mano de John pero miraba preocupado a Remus— ¿Días? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron afuera?

— Dos días —respondió Sirius rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó aquí?

— Dos… minutos desde que esa cosa se desvaneció. Supongo que una hora desde que ustedes se fueron.

Peter fue el siguiente en saludar tímidamente al médico.

— ¿Sherlock? —Llamó John cuando terminaron de saludarse. No pasó mucho hasta que apareció el detective desde la TARDIS, totalmente inexpresivo— ¿No te parece asombroso?

— Hmm… —respondió él sin interés. Se giró para dar una vuelta alrededor pero no dijo nada.

Remus se inclinó hacia sus amigos para decirles quién era él, pero ni James ni Peter parecieron reconocer los nombres que les acababa de decir.

John siguió a Sherlock.

El Doctor y Dumbledore salieron juntos de la TARDIS hablando en voz baja y poco después fue Amy la última en salir.

— Entonces, ¿sí estamos en el momento correcto? —Preguntó ella.

— Merlín, sí —sonrió Remus realmente aliviado.

— ¿Por qué no llevamos a nuestros invitados a conocer el castillo? —Preguntó el director, mirando a los jóvenes por sobre sus gafas.

Pero Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una conocida mirada, como si lograran comunicarse entre ellos sin la necesidad de hablar.

— Creo que nosotros preferimos volver a nuestra habitación, si no le molesta, director —dijo Remus tímidamente.

— Por supuesto —asintió el anciano—. Es necesario que descansen.

— Nosotros iremos con ustedes —les informó James.

Sin mucho más que decir, los cuatro chicos se acercaron a los mayores para despedirse.

— John, muchas gracias por todo —le dijo Remus, inclinándose para abrazarlo.

— Cuando quieran —le respondió él alegre, mirándolos a ambos—. No es cierto, aléjense de estos problemas.

Remus rio.

— No prometo nada —le dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, pero le guiñó un ojo luego de sacudir su mano y caminar de vuelta con sus amigos.

— No pienses mucho en los libros —le susurró John a Remus al oído mientras nadie los veía. Remus tragó saliva con fuerzas, no había pensado en eso en esos momentos. Pero asintió con la cabeza para asegurarle que no lo haría. De verdad intentaría no hacerlo.

Peter y James se acercaron luego para despedirse de John.

— Er, Sherlock —dijo suavemente el licántropo, y éste primero asintió con la cabeza y para la sorpresa de todos, les ofreció la mano a Remus y a Sirius.

— Adiós —murmuró.

Pero esta vez ni James ni Peter se atrevieron a acercarse demasiado al detective por lo que sólo agitaron la mano en el aire, él sólo los miró y fingió una sonrisa, la que los asustó aun más.

Al llegar a Amy, la chica se abalanzó sobre Remus y Sirius, agarrándolos a ambos en un fuerte abrazo.

— Ustedes dos —logró articular, aflojando el agarre lentamente hasta que finalmente los soltó—. Cuídense.

— Claro —le respondió Remus.

Él y Remus se giraron para ver de quién faltaba despedirse.

— Doctor —murmuró Sirius.

— ¿Debería decir algo? —Él miró a Amy y ella asintió— Claro, uhm… Er, ¿cuídense?

— Por todos los cielos, Doctor. Eso fue lo que yo les dije.

— ¿Y sólo por eso no tengo permitido creer que deberían cuidarse?

— Oh, Doctor —comenzó la chica, pero Remus la detuvo.

— Está bien —dijo él riendo—. Nosotros… nos iremos.

Se despidieron del Señor del Tiempo rápidamente.

— Adiós —les dijo Sirius a todos una vez más.

Pero Remus se tomó un pequeño momento para mirarlos y asegurarse a sí mismo de que recordaría los rostros y las expresiones de cada uno de ellos, incluso del mismo director. Dumbledore se veía más alegre y sereno de lo que normalmente Remus estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Se despidió finalmente agitando su mano con fuerzas, pero antes de caminar hacia la salida, pasó a un lado de la TARDIS y acarició la suave madera, dejando que sus dígitos memorizaran el toque.

Asintió una vez más y juntos los Merodeadores caminaron fuera de la oficina del director para correr a su habitación.

Remus y Sirius tomaron una ducha y, al volver cada uno se recostó sobre su propia cama.

— ¿Y qué vieron? ¿Cómo es todo? ¿Qué tan guapo me veo? Y Lily, ¿cómo se ve? —James no se había tomado ni un segundo para respirar mientras los interrogaba.

Padfoot le dio una pequeña mirada a su novio y se encogió de hombros.

— Intentábamos encontrar la solución para volver. ¿Por qué piensas que estaríamos buscando idiotas?

— Pero…

— No tuvimos tiempo, James —le dijo Remus, quien se levantó y optó por ir hasta la cama de Sirius para recostarse a su lado—. Pero de seguro estarás bien. Todos estaremos bien.


	4. Epílogo

Remus acababa de terminar de desayunar cuando vio a Sirius caminar rápidamente frente a él, tomando en un ágil movimiento su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves sobre la encimera.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué hora estarás listo? —Le preguntó Remus.

— No lo sé —respondió Sirius acercándose a él—, te he dicho que primero debo ir a ver lo de la motocicleta —añadió.

— ¿Quieres que te espere y vayamos juntos?

— Como quieras —respondió Sirius con desinterés, encogiéndose de hombros, pero terminó por acercarse a él y besó su mejilla.

Remus se giró y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

— Sabes que si no llegas temprano iré sin ti y tendremos que vernos allá, ¿no?

Sirius rodó los ojos.

— Lo sé.

Ambos se sonrieron y se despidieron con un beso.

\- -

En el largo trayecto, Remus se encontró con una florería con todo tipo llamativas flores, pero finalmente fue especialmente un hermoso ramo de unas amarillas las que terminaron por captar toda su atención. Las compró sin pensarlo dos veces y continuó con su camino.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuchó su nombre.

— Casi no te alcanzo —dijo el otro casi sin aliento cuando logró llegar a su lado.

— Creí que vendrías más tarde —Remus se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Fue por eso que te has venido sin mí, maldito?

Remus lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? Pero te he dicho que…

— Merlín, Moony —rio el chico—, te tomo el pelo.

Sirius tomó la mano desocupada de Remus y tiró suavemente para besarlo.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido con la moto? ¿Has logrado cerrar el trato?

— Yep —sonrió realmente satisfecho.

— Oh, y ahora eres feliz, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Remus arqueando una ceja.

— Sabes que sí —Dijo Sirius sonriendo y llevando su mano hasta sus labios para besar el dorso—. Te lo prometo, cuando la veas lo entenderás —agregó radiante—. Ya estoy planeando en algos retoques. Remus, te encantará.

— Lo que digas.

Llegaron a la casa de los Potter en cosa de minutos, golpeando la puerta suavemente. Sirius volvió a besarlo mientras esperaban afuera.

— ¡Aquí están! —Exclamó James exhausto. Apenas abrió la puerta se lanzó sobre sus amigos para abrazarlos.

Al separarse los apuró para que entraran y James cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— Remus, Sirius —dijo suavemente Lily, quien estaba sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé cubierto con mantas amarillas, entre sus brazos.

— Oh, mira. Ahí está esa cosa —Sirius comentó, dándole un golpe a Remus en las costillas. Se acercó a la pelirroja.

— Trajimos flores —Remus sonrió nerviosamente, levantando el gran ramo. Sus amigos le agradecieron y él las dejó sobre la mesita auxiliar a un lado del sofá.

— Bueno —comenzó a hablar James luego de aclararse la garganta—, les presento a Harriet Potter.

— ¿ _Harriet_? —Preguntaron Sirius y Remus al unísono, intercambiando inmediatamente unas miradas confundidas.

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Nosotros creímos que…

— No importa —interrumpió Remus a su novio antes de que hablara de más.

Ambos chicos decidieron ignorar el asunto intercambiando nuevamente una distintiva mirada.

Sirius se puso en cuclillas para poder ver a la recién nacida más de cerca, Remus no podía dejar de mirar toda la escena con ternura.

— Serás el padrino, Padfoot —le informó James después de un rato—. Aunque, bueno, creo que ustedes dos lo serán.

— ¿Padrino? —Preguntó Sirius mirando a su mejor amigo, la expresión en su rostro se había iluminado, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Sí, supongo que ahora tienen tantas responsabilidades sobre la pequeña como nosotros —agregó James luego de un bostezo, pasando el dorso de su mano sobre su párpado.

— ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes —Sirius sacudió la cabeza, poniéndose de pie frente a su amigo—. Es tu… _cosa_.

— Sí, y necesitaremos de su ayuda…

Lily y Remus rodaron los ojos, y él caminó tranquilamente hasta el sofá para tomar asiento a un lado de ella, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la bebé que dormía plácidamente.

 


End file.
